


Weathering the Weasleys

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #624: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Weasleys.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weathering the Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #624: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Weasleys.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Weathering the Weasleys

~

Bill wasn’t much younger than Severus, though the ten years between them felt like decades. 

Then came Charlie, the popular git. Severus delighted in giving him detention just because. 

Percy never got detention, pompous ass, but the twins did. They’d shrug them off, however, pretending they didn’t mind missing Quidditch or a Hogsmeade trip. And on those occasions, they were actually helpful in Potions preparations, although Severus never admitted it. 

When Ron arrived, Severus was ready. What he wasn’t prepared for was his friendship with Potter. 

Severus sighed. Bloody Weasleys. _Oh well,_ he thought. _At least there are no girls._

~


End file.
